Visions
by eveningsmuse
Summary: When a girl from Salem Witches' Institute has visions of the Boy Who Lived, how will she get across an ocean to help him? What if she's the only one who can? rating will most likely change.
1. I'm fine, I promise

To everyone who has read this story already, Im just posting it over again, because no one reviewed last time, so im gonna post it again, and remove my other story. Just sayin this so you wont get confused.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that you recognize from the Harry Potter series. I do own, however, Lily and Emily and all the professors at Salem Academy. AN: In this story, the Lily in it is not Harry's mother. I repeat, is NOT Harry's mother! Nor, does she have any blood relation to the Potter's. I just really like the name. :)  
  
Lily woke up with a start. She just had one of her 'oh so familiar' nightmares again. This time though, it seemed more real than it had ever been. A boy, who seemed around her age, was in trouble; or so she had thought. He was sitting in a cold, dingy room, a dungeon by the looks of it. Lily had walked around the room. She would always take the same path in her dreams. She couldn't control which way, or how fast she moved. As she took the same, familiar path around the perimeter of the room, she had suddenly become aware of the awful stench that filled it. Then, a cold dampness surrounded her body.  
  
"That's odd," she had thought, "I've never been able to feel or smell anything before."  
  
When Lily had looked up, she realized the boy had been staring at her. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open in disbelief. They shared what seemed to be a moment of silence before the boy started yelling at her. Or was he? Lily could not hear anything that was coming from his mouth; he was making no sound.  
  
"What is he doing?"  
  
Just then, the door behind the boy had cracked open and one, reddish-brown hand slipped out from it. She noticed it had incredibly long fingers and what looked like greenish pointed fingernails. A tremendous fear had swept over her. She stepped backwards swiftly. She felt her back hit the cold dungeon wall. She could go no further. Lily had looked at the boy. He had stopped yelling and was just staring at her. His eyes were pleading for help, pleading for her to do something.  
  
"But what?" She had thought.  
  
Every now and then, the boy would wince, as if something was causing him a great deal of pain. She watched as the door opened slightly wider and she had begun to panic. She had felt herself scream, but she couldn't hear it. All she had wanted to do was wake up. Wake up from this horrible dream, this.......nightmare! Lily had concentrated all her energy on waking.  
  
"It's never gone this far before! What is that noise? Oh, its hurting my ears! Please wake up! Make it stop! Wake up!" She had pleaded with herself, "Please, Lily, wake up!"  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Lily was sitting bolt upright in bed. She was soaked in a cold sweat.  
  
"What was that?" she thought to herself after re-living the dream in her mind, "My dreams have never been like that before. It's almost as if it were...real. NO! It can't be real!" Lily argued, "It was just a nightmare, just like all the other ones, nothing different."  
  
Just then, Lily noticed her friend sitting up in bed as well, looking pale in the moonlight. Her friend was looking at her with concern.  
  
"I'm all right, Emily," Lily lied, "It was just a nightmare." "You're sure?" Emily looked at Lily anxiously; she didn't believe that she was all right.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just go back to sleep. I'll tell you about it in the morning." Emily shot her a disapproving look, but tried to go back to sleep just the same.  
Lily lay back down, trying to think of something else, anything so that the dream wouldn't come back. Finally, she slowly drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.  
  
AN: sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to get a bit of my story out there. This is my first fic and I hope you all like it. pleez R/R!! Caitie (Celebrian)-elvish name! P.S.- I accept any reviews, even flames...so feel free. And another thing-I didn't get any reviews last time I posted this story, so if you want updates, you're gonna hafta review. All I need to post the next chapter is one review. Thanks all! 


	2. Hall Monitor

Disclaimer: as usual...  
  
UltimateHPFreak: hey, thanks for your review! You were my first reviewer. And I see what you're saying about her waking up, and then being in her nightmare. But, if you look closely, everything is in past tense. She woke, and then I talk about the dream she "had". There are some glitches though and such. But yeah, I guess it's confusing. Sorry about that. I need ta get muhself a beta reader... *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
That morning, Lily woke up late. Everyone was gone and down to breakfast. She got up, and started to dress.  
  
"Well, that's alright, I'm not really that hungry anyway," she thought.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Lily had a small frame for her age. She was fourteen, to be 15 next week. She had long, wavy brown hair. She often pulled it into a low ponytail tied at the base of her neck. Her eyes were soft brown with specks of blue in them here and there. Her skin was light tan, and her teeth very straight, save for her two very front teeth, which were slightly larger than the others. She rarely smiled though...she didn't have a reason to.  
  
Her parents were dead and she lived at the school. During the summer, she stayed in her dorm and ate all her meals in the Dining Hall. Occasionally she would sneak off to the kitchens to talk with the fairies, but that didn't happen very often.  
  
It had been this way as long as she could remember. Her parents died very soon after she was born. Her Spells and Enchantments teacher, Professor Wittel, had been a good friend to both her parents. He went to school with the both of them she had heard. She had always loved his British accent. He took her in after their death.  
  
When Lily was six, she started school. She was the only first grader to know the way around. Her school was Salem Witches' Institute, a small girls' school. The boys' school was Salem Wizards Academy. They had all of their meals together, but every class was separate. When breakfast ended, the girls would travel down a corridor to their left, and the boys, up a staircase to the left. They wouldn't see each other again until lunch. Lily never figured out why they didn't just put the two schools together under one name, but she guesses that it had been like that for years and they never thought to change it.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
As soon as Lily was dressed into her robes, Emily came bursting through the door.  
  
"I didn't know you were going to sleep this late! I left you there thinking you'd be up in time. Breakfast just ended. I snagged you a piece of French toast if you're hungry." Emily took a bundle from her robe pocket, opening it to reveal a large piece of toast and a slice of bacon.  
  
"No thanks," Lily refused, "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Are you sure?" Emily pushed, "You haven't been looking good lately, you should eat."  
  
"I'm fine, really."  
  
"Alright then, if you're sure." Emily said right before she stuffed the toast into her mouth. "We betta huwy uph, Profesthor Lean wull kull usth if we're late!"  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The two girls walked to Magizoology, careful not to grab the attention of any of the hall monitors. Just then, as they were turning the corner, they were spotted.  
  
"What are yooou two dooooing in the hall? Is it not claaaass time?" the ghost said, a smile forming on her fat lips.  
  
"Oh, yes ma'am, we're on our way, we just had to...to-"  
  
"...stop by the bathroom!" Lily blurted.  
  
"Yes, stop by the bathroom. We're on our way to class now!" Emily agreed.  
  
With narrow eyes the ghost looked at them both, and finally let them go. "Very weeeell. If it happens agaaaain, I shall let Headmaster Pindley know immeeeediatly. Hurry now."  
  
"Thank you ma'am," both girls said before rushing out the doors as fast as they could. 


End file.
